Gial Ackbar
}} Gial Ackbar foi um Mon Calamari que serviu como Capitão da Guarda Mon Calamari nas Guerras Clônicas, na Guerra Civil Galáctica como Almirante da Aliança pela Restauração da República e na Guerra fria e Guerra Primeira Ordem–Resistência como Grande Almirante da Resistência. Seus sessenta anos de serviço militar fez com que Ackbar consolidasse-se como um estrategista brilhante. Entre seus feitos incluía repelir o ataque da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes e garantir a segurança do Príncipe Lee-Char na Batalha de Mon Cala. Após a ascensão do Império Galáctico, Ackbar tornou-se o principal comandante militar da Aliança Rebelde, emergindo como um símbolo de desafio contra a subjugação do Imperador aos não-humanos. Sua presença atraiu o apoio de Mon Calamari para a Aliança, fornecendo os cruzadores estelares Mon Calamari que constituíam uma grande parte da Frota da Aliança. Um membro da espécie Mon Calamari, Ackbar e o seu povo tripulavam as distintas naves de guerra disponibilizadas para a Rebelião. Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi De sua nave de comando Lar Um, Ackbar atuou como o comandante da frota rebelde durante a Batalha de Endor, na qual a Aliança montou com sucesso um ataque que levou à destruição da segunda Estrela da Morte do Império e à morte do Imperador Palpatine. Após a Batalha de Endor, a Aliança formou a Nova República. Ackbar tornou-se um almirante da frota da Nova República e levou a República à sua vitória sobre o Império durante a Batalha de Jakku. Após a batalha em Jakku, o Império recuou para as Regiões Desconhecidas e Ackbar se aposentou em Mon Cala. Por 34 DBY, a ameaça emergente da Primeira Ordem, que surgiu das cinzas do Império, levou a Princesa Leia Organa a formar a Resistência sem o apoio da República que havia fechado os olhos à Primeira Ordem. Organa, agora general da Resistência, tirou Ackbar da sua aposentadoria para servir na Resistência. Ele voltou como Grande Almirante Ackbar serviu na base da Resistência em D'Qar, onde ajudou a supervisionar a batalha para destruir a superarma da Primeira Ordem, conhecida como Base Starkiller. Ele estava na ponte da Raddus quando a Resistência evacuou D'Qar e morreu quando a Primeira Ordem atacou a nave depois que ela saiu do hiperespaço. Biografia Primeiros anos Gial Ackbar nasceu no planeta aquático de Mon Cala durante os últimos anos da República Galáctica. Mon Cala era uma parte da República, governada por Supremo Chanceler Sheev Palpatine, e Ackbar eventualmente se alistou no serviço militar da Guarda de Mon Calamari, que era encarregada de proteger os monarcas e dignitários de Mon Cala. Ackbar finalmente abriu caminho pelas fileiras da guarda e tornou-se seu Capitão; logo, ele também se tornou o principal assessor militar do líder do mundo oceânico. Guerras clônicas Capitão da Guarda de Mon Calamari O Rei Yos Kolina governou Mon Cala durante as Guerras Clônicas entre a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes e a República Galáctica. A guerra veio posteriormente a Mon Cala quando o Separatista Riff Tamson assassinou Kolina. Os membros da Liga de Isolamento Quarren, no entanto, liderados pelo chefe Nossor Ri, levaram crédito pelo crime para provocar uma guerra civil no planeta, impedindo assim o legítimo herdeiro do trono, o jovem Príncipe Lee-Char, de ascender para ele. Ackbar, como Capitão da Guarda de Mon Calamari, tornou-se o protetor de Lee-Char. Na capital de Mon Cala, uma breve reunião foi realizada, onde Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker e a senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo participaram como representantes da República. No entanto, os isolacionistas Quarren garantiram que Tamson (um dos muitos agentes do líder Separatista Conde Dookan) estivesse presente também. Os dignitários Quarren expressaram que não queriam Lee-Char como seu Rei porque ele era muito jovem e inexperiente. À medida que os debates prosseguiram, o que os Quarren queriam tornou-se claro: um Rei Quarren, não outro governante Mon Calamari. Lee-Char assegurou aos Quarren que ele estava dedicado a servir ambas as raças de uma maneira mutuamente benéfica, mas Tamson ordenou que ele cessasse de falar, pois não tinha o direito de se pronunciar". Ackbar, então, lembrou ao Karkarodono de que era ele quem não tinha direito à fala, pois era apenas um observador da Confederação. Ri então disse que os Quarren discordavam e suspendeu as negociações. Ackbar, Skywalker e Amidala relataram ao Conselho Jedi, especificamente ao Mestre Jedi Yoda e Mace Windu, a bordo de uma fragata da República, onde Ackbar informou ao conselho de que uma guerra civil em Mon Cala era inevitável. Yoda, portanto, para manter Mon Cala alinhada com a República, despachou uma companhia de tropa de clones SCUBA, o Jedi Kit Fisto e a Padawan de Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, para reforçar as defesas do Mon Calamari. Ackbar então se encontrou com a senadora de Mon Cala, Meena Tills, que oficialmente atribuiu Ackbar para proteger Lee-Char durante a próxima batalha. Ackbar, no entanto, achou imprudente levar o príncipe ao campo de batalha, como ele era muito inexperiente no combate. Porém, ele cedeu, já que era uma tradição de longa data para o monarca de Mon Cala levar os soldados à batalha. Mais tarde, Lee-Char dirigiu-se às tropas reunidas, dizendo-lhes que não acreditava que os Quarren pretendessem atacar, mas antes que ele terminasse, o exército dos Quarren atacou, junto com aquadroides liderados por Tamson, incitando Ackbar a proclamar "É um ataque". Ackbar e Skywalker rapidamente reuniram suas forças para defender a cidade, e mantiveram-se firmes sobre a vontade de Tills, levando o Príncipe para o fronte. Ackbar, então, levou as tropas às fileiras inimigas e ordenou que elas não deixassem seu mundo natal cair para a Confederação. A luta continuou, e logo depois disso, os reforços da República chegaram. Ackbar voltou para a posição do príncipe, entregou-lhe uma lança blaster, dizendo-lhe que para ganhar o respeito das pessoas, ele teria de liderar a luta. Lee-Char, percebendo a sabedoria nas palavras de Ackbar, começou a reunir suas forças. Guerra Civil em Mon Cala A manobra se mostrou efetiva quando os droides e Quarren recuaram para seus transportes, Ackbar expressou aos Jedi que ganharam o primeiro assalto. Tills, ao pensar que haviam derrotado completamente os Separatistas, disse a Lee-Char para começar a ditar a rendição dos Quarren. Ackbar interrompeu os pressupostos apressados de Tills. A primeira onda foi derrotada, não a guerra. No entanto, naquele momento, dezenas de gigantescas medusas aquáticas emergiram sobre a cidade. A medusa aparentemente invencível varreu seus tentáculos através dos soldados clones e Mon Calamari, eletrocutando muitos. Mais droides materializaram-se por trás e, como foram superados, Ackbar disse ao Príncipe que era hora de se retirar. Ambos concordaram que as cavernas no fundo do oceano eram o lugar mais seguro, então fugiram para as mesmas. Uma vez lá, Lee-Char expressou preocupação de que seu pai teria ficado desapontado com ele pelas falhas que lhe haviam acontecido durante os eventos do dia. Ackbar, no entanto, assegurou ao jovem Príncipe que Kolina teria ficado orgulhoso de seu filho. Ao se reagrupar nas cavernas, o Conselho Jedi foi contatado para providenciar mais soldados da República. No entanto, antes que um acordo pudesse ser alcançado, o sinal do Conselho foi interrompido, deixando Ackbar e os outros em dúvida se o conselho planejasse enviar reforços. Ackbar e Skywalker concordaram que era provável que as tropas fossem enviadas, mas Lee-Char acreditava que chegariam muito tarde para fazer algum bem contra a Confederação. Ao assumir a liderança, Lee-Char desenvolveu uma maneira de escapar do planeta: pegue a fragata da República na superfície da água para Coruscant, a capital da República. O plano foi acordado, então o grupo começou a subida para a superfície. Uma multidão de tropas inimigas estava em seu caminho, então Fisto desviou as forças inimigas e enviou vários para acelerar a subida. No entanto, quando se aproximaram da nave, explodiu e os restos caíram sobre Ackbar e os outros. Skywalker disse aos outros para agarrar os detritos para que ele pudesse puxá-los de volta ao fundo do oceano. Ackbar fez isso, e quando eles caíram, ele expressou que eles deveriam se dividir em duas equipes para proteger melhor a verdadeira localização do príncipe. Lee-Char concordou, e Ackbar disse-lhe para ter cuidado, como ele era a última esperança de Mon Calamari. O príncipe foi então com Tano, Fisto e os clones, enquanto o grupo de Ackbar, Amidala, Skywalker e Tills, planejava interromper as comunicações da cidade, o que impediria que Tamson soubesse que os reforços da República estavam chegando até que fosse tarde demais para ele montar um contra ataque apropriado. Ackbar, Skywalker e Tills dirigiram-se ao mastro central do scanner planetário da cidade para derrubá-lo. Skywalker usou a Força para fazer com que ele colapsasse enquanto Ackbar o defendia de droides aqua. O grupo recuou depois que a missão foi bem sucedida. No entanto, a Tamson corretamente deduziu que o mastro do scanner sozinho tinha sido alvo porque os reforços da República estavam próximos. Portanto, ele lançou outro ataque. Ackbar e os outros lutaram contra os soldados separatistas para manter sua atenção neles, em vez de procurar o príncipe. Ackbar e os outros logo foram cercados por Medusas aquáticas, mas foram salvos quando os reforços da República chegaram: um Destróier Estelar classe Venator que desembarcou membros do Grande Exército Gungan de Naboo - que, como o Mon Calamari e Quarren, eram anfíbios. Contra ataque Os Gungans atacaram usando suas armas tradicionais - boomas e atlatls - cujas tecnologias à base de plasma desabilitavam as Medusas aquáticas, droides e Quarren, e liberaram Ackbar, Tills e Skywalker, que se juntaram à maré da batalha. Uma nave separatista de assalto da classe Tridente chegou logo e começou a girar; criando um vórtice que confundiu o front de guerra e os soldados foram dispersos em ambos os lados. Ackbar agarrou-se a Skywalker e nadaram até a nave submersa. Com o sabre de luz, o jedi amputou uma das pernas do veículo fazendo com que a nave fique fora de controle e se acidentasse. No entanto, a batalha desorganizou as tropas recém-chegadas alinhadas pela República e foram tomadas prisioneiras pelos separatistas. Ackbar, suas tropas e os clones foram levados para um campo de prisão no fundo do oceano, enquanto Skywalker, Amidala e Fisto foram pessoalmente interrogados por Tamson. Tano e o príncipe, no entanto, conseguiram evitar a captura novamente, mas o Lee-Char pensou em reunir as forças - Mon Calamari, Gungan, clone, Jedi e até Quarren - para todos juntos dominar Tamson e seus droides. Então ele se infiltrou no campo de prisão Ackbar foi detido para pedir sua orientação. Ackbar e Tills se alegraram quando viram o príncipe vivo, mas ficaram confusos quando Lee-Char explicou seu ousado plano de reunificar os cidadãos de Mon Cala contra os invasores separatistas. Ackbar ficou chocado porque o príncipe se aliara com as pessoas que mataram seu pai, mas Lee-Char disse a Ackbar que ele sabia, de fato, que Tamson tinha feito isso. Tano acrescentou que tinha visto ocorrências semelhantes de Dooku manipulando as pessoas de um planeta para iniciar uma guerra civil, então o príncipe disse que ele iria encontrar e mostrar a Nossor Ri a verdade. Ackbar concordou com o nobre plano do príncipe e disse que iria organizar as tropas do Mon Calamari para a batalha. Lee-Char também deu ao capitão o sinal de quando atacar: quando um Quarren atacou um separatista. Naquele momento, uma legião de droides aqua apareceu e aprisionou o príncipe. Lee-Char foi voluntariamente com seus captores para enfrentar Ri e mostrar-lhe a verdade. Mais tarde, Lee-Char foi condenado à morte por Tamson e ordenou que todos os prisioneiros fossem levados para a capital para testemunhar a execução. Os aliados Karkarodonos de Tamson cercaram o príncipe, enquanto Tamson lia em voz alta os crimes do príncipe contra o estado separatista. Enquanto isso, Ackbar e os outros prisioneiros observavam por um lado. Um dos assessores de Ri se materializou e entregou a Ackbar seu bastão e informou-lhe que a ousadia de Lee-Char tinha funcionado: Ri e Quarren concordaram em expulsar os confederados e recuperar o Mon Cala. Ackbar olhou pela praça e assentiu para Ri. Os soldados de Quarren distribuíram silenciosamente armas aos clones e às tropas, enquanto Ri nadava pela praça, criava uma nuvem de tinta e pegava o príncipe. As tropas de Ackbar abriram fogo sobre os separatistas e a batalha tornou-se mais furiosa. Ackbar carregou os droides aquáticos, levando a batalha de seu lado, enquanto Lee-Char provou-se liderando o resto das forças e matando Tamson, um guerreiro temível - liberando assim Mon Cala. Ackbar, o Jedi e Ri, correu para o jovem príncipe e o parabenizou. Algum tempo depois, Ackbar acompanhou a coroação de Lee-Char como o Rei de Mon Cala, como seu pai já havia feito. Ackbar estava à direita do trono cerimonial, testemunhando a promessa de fidelidade de Ri do Quarren ao Rei Lee-Char. E Lee-Char também prometeu sua lealdade a todas as pessoas de Mon Cala. Rebelião Em 0 DBY, Ackbar participou de uma reunião juntamente com Mon Mothma e Jan Dodonna atendendo um pedido de socorro de R2-D2 durante o Sequestro de Luke. Star Wars 9: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte II Em 4 DBY, Ackbar participou da reunião que organizou a Operação Lua Amarela, uma missão comandada por Leia Organa para desviar o foco do Império da organização do ataque a Estrela da Morte II. Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia Em 4 DBY, Ackbar, a bordo de seu cruzador, Lar Um, enviou A-Wings em busca de Wedge Antilles, que se encontrava desaparecido. Posteriormente enviou o Alferes Deltura com [[Cruzador Estelar classe Carraca|Cruzador Estelar classe Carraca]] Oculus para enviar uma sonda buscando presença imperial. Ele participou de uma reunião dos líderes da Nova República, juntamente com Crix Madine, Saff Melor, Mon Mothma e Kyrsta Agate após o Dróide Sonda Víbora mostrar que não havia vestígios do Império Galáctico na região de Akiva. A partir da presença imperial encontrada, foi enviada Kyrsta Agate com uma frota de cinco naves de guerra para confrontar frota imperial, esse evento foi conhecido como Batalha de Akiva. Marcas da Guerra Aparições * * * *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 9: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte III'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' * *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte IV'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' * *''Hyperspace Mountain'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' * *''Legado de Sangue'' *''Before the Awakening'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Parte IV'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' *''A Resistência Renasce'' }} Fontes * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * ; image #2 * ; image #15 * ; image #16 *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' * *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars Helmet Collection'' 1 *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Mon Calamari Categoria:Machos Categoria:Membros da Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Almirantes da Frota de Defesa da Nova República Categoria:Almirantes da Frota da Aliança